A Saiyan and his Demons
by RpAlPaIyDeXrX67
Summary: Itsuki Kurosaki, and his best friend Issei's normal lives are interrupted when Issei's girlfriend reveals her true colors. The two now have to face the likes of Devils and Fallen Angels if they want to survive. A hidden organization forms a plan to destroy earth, and the universe with it. Itsuki will have to master his Ki and unlock the potential hidden inside him in order to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Important OC Info:**

 **Itsuki Kurosaki:**

Hair Color: Black

Hair Type: Spiked, Bangs, The Shido Itsuka cut(search up)

Eye Color: Navy Blue Tinted-Black

Age: 17

 **Saruko Kurosaki:**

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Hair Type: Long(down to back), curved

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 10

 **Rayne Kurosaki:**

Hair Color: Brown

Hair type: Curly

Eye Color: Light Brown

* * *

"I've got to say, boobs are the best things ever."

"I know, right? You and I are totally on the same page!"

"Same here, but it doesn't matter..."a

' _How the fuck did I get stuck with these idiots,_ ' the thoughts of Itsuki Kurosaki. The young teen laid outstretched in the grassy fields of Kuoh Academy. The Saiyan found himself stuck with the school's Perverted Trio once again.

Did I forget to mention that Itsuki's a Saiyan?

' _My dad once told me about the history of the Saiyan race, how they were a race of warriors capable erasing whole planets. He told me how he was prince of the entire race before they met an unfortunate end at the hands of some Space Pirate named Frieza. He also told me about the legendary transformations of the Saiyans, the Super Saiyan. He explained how this power is hidden under a lock that breaks open once a Saiyan experiences a strong surge of emotions._

 _So that's right. I am a Saiyan. I haven't told anyone who doesn't know already. Everyone says they want to enjoy a "normal" life of relaxation, and somehow revealing that fact would put our quiet little lives in the path of danger. I don't understand how, and I never receive an answer whenever I ask either._

 _But aside from that, here I am._ '

Itsuki sighed. This is just his usual day. He doesn't have the highest reputation at this school. He's usually late and he isn't the most friendly person. Also, this school used to be an 'All Girls' school, and it had just recently became co-ed. There really aren't that many guys here. And that's why Itsuki finds himself with the same crowd everyday... not that he's complaining too much. He and Issei Hyodo(Pervert #1) have known each other since childhood(not that Itsuki's dad approved). Issei's always been this way, pretty much. A pervert surrounded by other pervs.

"Yup, that's pretty much how I'd describe it," Itsuki stated. He stretched his arms over his head while letting out a yawn.

"You say something, bro?" Issei asked, turning his head to look Itsuki's way.

"N-Nothing!" Itsuki exclaimed. He waved it off.

Issei shrugged. He turned back to Matsuda(Pervert #2) and Motohama(Pervert #3).

Itsuki rose up from his laying position to sit up. He surveyed the area surrounding him. The girl's Gym class was currently in session. They seemed to be doing Track and other running activities at the moment. He now understood why his friends chose this one particular hill to rest. He could see it on all three of their perverted faces, noses bleeding slightly.

"Hey, Perverts!" Itsuki called their attention, gaining it quickly.

"Good, it looks like I've snapped you out of your sick fantasies," Itsuki sighed.

"Just plain disgusting," he added snidely.

"Hey, leave us alone!" Issei shouted.

"Why you gotta do a brother like that?" Matsuda exclaimed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Whoa, are you actually crying?" Itsuki asked while pointing at him.

"Um- Yeah.. I'm just gonna go now. For all I know, you three have some plan to spy on girls, again."

"You know us so well!" Motohama chuckled, holding his palm to his eye dramatically.

"You can join us if you want!" Issei smiled, holding a clenched fist in front of him. He looks really fired up.

"Yeah... no. I'm gonna go somewhere else before the pervert rubs off on me," Itsuki said jokingly. He stood up, waved to the three perverts a goodbye, and turned around to go off somewhere else, but something caught his eye.

Far off, in one of the school's building's windows, Itsuki could see someone. A girl, with red, crimson hair, the school's uniform for females, and blueish-green eyes.

' _I've heard about her.. Rias Gremory, right? The president of the Occult Research club. I wonder what she's doing,_ ' Itsuki's thoughts manifested.

Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research club, stood in front of the window. She reached out to open the panels to each side of the window. It seems like she just opened up shop or something. The club is probably open right now.

It looks like she's taking a breath of some fresh air. She smiled after.

Her eyes met with Itsuki's own.

Itsuki reflexively looked away.

* * *

Sighing over another completed school day, Itsuki couldn't have felt more relieved. It's not that he doesn't like school and everything, education leads to a successful life and everything, it's just that the work there doesn't really challenge him that much. His dad knows this weird guy named Goku, and his wife happens to be like a college-level instructor or something.

Itsuki found himself on an overpass above a few cars speeding by. He decided to stop there for a second. He wasn't in a rush, his father didn't care where he was as long as he got home for his daily training sessions. Vegeta's been pushing him to break through his limits and become a Super Saiyan. Unlike his half-brother, Trunks, Itsuki wasn't able to transform at the young age of 9. At Rayne's request, Vegeta let the younger Itsuki avoid training until he was older.

And Mom... was just 'Mom'. She didn't do much other than cook, take care of chores, and take care of whatever Dad needed to be taken care of.

Itsuki also has a sister, and half-sister. You see, Itsuki's dad used to be married to someone named 'Bulma'. He used to be anyways. Apparently, Bulma had been struck with a heart virus similar to what happened to Goku. Itsuki had heard stories from his father, his brother, and from Goku himself.

"Ahem," Itsuki heard. Whoever it was, they were addressing him. He turned to face the newcomer.

It was a girl. Her hair black, her eyes violet, and she wore what seemed to be a school uniform. One he didn't recognize, as the Kuoh Academy uniform consisted of a white blazer with thin black stripes and a red skirt. This uniform is made of a red jacket(with the letter "P" embroidered in gold), a white undershirt, and a green skirt.

"Yeah? And what do you want?" Itsuki asked the girl rudely.

She flinched back in response to his harsh tone.

"I.. I.. um-" She fumbled with her words.

"Spit it out! I don't have all day."

"Oh! I- My name is Yuma, and I've been watching you as you go by here a lot these past few days." She worked out.

"Okay.. that doesn't sound creepy at all." Itsuki said under his breath, walking past the poor girl down the steps to the sidewalk.

"P-Please wait!" She ran up to him. "I'm sorry.. I didn't realize how weird that might have sounded."

"Yeah. You probably should have thought about that. Now hurry this up, I don't have a lot of time" Itsuki lied. This girl was really starting to bug him.

"Oh, yes- What I wanted to talk to you about.." Yuma paused.

She bowed apologetically, as if saying "Sorry for what I am about to do." What is this, theater? Is this some cheap performance or something? Is this an act?

"Please go out with me!" Yuma blurted out suddenly.

What the hell? Did she really just say that? This has got to be a joke.

Itsuki held his hand up to his mouth. He tried to muffle his laughter. Was the "cutesy" act was supposed to be believable?

Itsuki burst out laughing. Yuma looked up at him, looking pretty confused.

After Itsuki gained control of himself, his expression became serious.

' _This bitch can't be serious... at least, I don't think she is. She may be acting all 'cute', but I can feel something off about her._ '

' _Something in the air isn't right..._ ' He was feeling something far darker than what she was showing, and the dark presence was definitely coming from her. He decided to play along with her ruse.

"Me? Date you? You can't be serious, Yuma," Itsuki declined.

She looked destroyed. The dejected look in her eyes, as if she hadbeen tossed to the side.

"W-What? No.." Yuma broke into sobs. "You can't..!"

"I can, and I will. Kind of my right, being a living human being and all," Itsuki shrugged. "And I plan on using my rights as a citizen to get on outta here."

Itsuki continued his walk down the steps on his way home.

' _That aura.. It grew stronger, sharper, and definitely darker._ ' Itsuki noticed, scowling.

"It seems I was right..."

* * *

Itsuki's home is a round, dome-shaped building out in the middle of the city. This part of town had a lot of these types of buildings. Apparently, Capsule Corporation builds these types of homes, opposed to the rectangular, story-high buildings.

Upon entering, Itsuki let everyone know he was home.

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

Instantly, his little sister, Saruko Kurosaki, ran up to him. The girl was about as tall as up to his thighs, and he's average height. He always blames his father for his smaller frame. Luckily, his mother is pretty tall, so let's hope he got a lot of his DNA makeup from his mother.

Saruko pounced on Itsuki, knocking him down to the tiled floor.

"Big brother!" She exclaimed excitedly.

It was nice to be surprised from time to time, but Itsuki had things on his mind at the moment. He pushed off his sister, and headed off to his room.

"Itsuki?" She called after him. He didn't like treating her like this, but now he needed to be alone. He wanted to go over the events that had just transpired. The long hallway was another adventure just to find his room. One thing he could credit those scientists at Capsule Corp for is their design choices. The insides of the homes are _much_ bigger than they look on the outside. Itsuki didn't have a clue on how they were able to do this, but even after months living here, it still took him some time finding his room.

When he finally made it to the final door in the hallway, the room he claimed to be his own, he had been interrupted by his father.

"Something on your mind, son?"

* * *

"Hah!" Itsuki shouted, releasing the force embedded in his right fist.

Vegeta caught the attack.

"Well, well... I'm quite disappointed," He said, discontented. "Your brother, Trunks, did much better as a nine year-old."

Itsuki jerked his hand that was being held by Vegeta downward to lift himself up into the air. He swung his left leg overhead, connecting it with Vegeta's cheek. The force caused Vegeta to release Itsuki's fist.

Itsuki spun upright. He swung his right leg into Vegeta's ribs, causing Vegeta to cough up some saliva.

Itsuki kicked off of Vegeta, creating some distance between the two.

Once he recovered, Vegeta wiped his cheek checking for blood.

"Good job. Really, well done, son." Vegeta smirked. "Well then, I do believe it's time we got into real training."

Real training? He couldn't mean that Vegeta's been holding out on him this entire time?

Within only a matter of seconds, Vegeta had appeared before Itsuki.

"...HAH!" Vegeta shouted, planting his fist into Itsuki's abdomen.

Itsuki felt a numbing sensation in his stomach before it spread all over his body. In an instant, that numbing feeling became a sharp pain. Blood shot from within his mouth. Itsuki fell to his knees before hitting the ground. His eyelids heavy.

"Aw, come on. Don't go all unconscious on me, yet! That's not even-" Vegeta shouted, disappointed. It was the last thing Itsuki heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

"How could you do that to him?" Itsuki heard as he began to stir. Everything was still fuzzy, and he could barely hear anything over the sharp ringing in his ears.

"Listen, the kid is fine! We were just training as usual."

"You know he isn't ready for that!"

"Calm down-"

The voices faded in and out, but he could still just barely make out an argument between his dad and...

"Mom?"

* * *

"Okay, so now that we're at the park she wanted to meet up at, you are one hundred percent sure that she meant it?" Itsuki asked his friend, Issei.

"Yeah, of course she did! Why else would she even say it?" Issei responded hysterically.

Itsuki's science class has been assigned a Partner Project. Issei and Itsuki instantly paired up. Issei was supposed to be coming over so that they could finish it quickly. Itsuki also promised that Issei could show him some of Issei's favorite pornographic scenes.

But first, Issei had some business at the local park. Issei was recently successful in getting a girlfriend. Itsuki congratulated him on his achievement. The lucky lady wanted next date to take place at the park.

The only weird part about it is that she wanted to meet Itsuki as well.

"Hey, are you sure this is okay? I mean, I could just swoop in and steal her from you," Itsuki teased his friend.

"Hey. Really, please don't do that," Issei begged.

' _I mean, I really wouldn't do that to my friend. Besides, I'm just now meeting this girl._ ' Itsuki thought. It was always cool to meet chill people, but there was something about this that really bothered Itsuki.

How did she know about him? Did Issei say something about him? Why does she want to meet at a park like this one so late in the day?

It's all a little weird, but he'd have to ask her when they found her.

When they arrived at the park, the sun had already set.

It was a typical park. There were benches in the grass for people to rest on, there was a path that traveled from the opening of the gates to the other end of the park, and there was a huge water fountain in the middle of it all.

The only thing missing, or things, would be other people. Which reminded Itsuki of the reason he and Issei had come here.

"Hey, Issei? Where is she?"

"I dunno, man. She should have been here already," Issei replied, not knowing himself.

"I guess we'll just wait then," Itsuki sighed.

They stood waiting there for about a minute or so. Nobody came so far. Itsuki could see Issei absently looking around for something.

' _Maybe he's getting impatient?_ '

Suddenly, Itsuki felt a chill run down his spine. He felt a familiar dark presence.

' _I remember this... But I can't place my finger on who's energy it is._ ' Itsuki scrambled his brain for answers. It was one he knew, one he had met recently.

Then, a single name ran through his mind.

' _But it can't be..?_ '

"Hey, are you okay? You're sweating like crazy, dude!" Issei observed and showed concern for his friend. "And, you look like you've seen a ghost."

It was true, he was sweating a bit. And his expression he was wearing was one of alarm. But he had a reason. His best friend may have gotten himself in more trouble than he may know about. Much more trouble than just being able to handle a relationship.

"Yuma.." Itsuki spoke, the horror written clear on his face.

It wasn't that he was scared, more like scared for his friend's well-being.

"Aghk..!"

It was Itsuki. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He glanced down.

A brightly shining spear had been impaled in him.

"What... What the f-" Itsuki wheezed. He lost feeling in his legs and fell flat on his face.

"What the... FUCK?!" Issei screeched. From what Itsuki could read from his expression, Issei was terrified.

"Aw... You remembered my name," came the voice from behind Itsuki.

"Yu- ...Yuma" Itsuki seethed.

"Yuma!" Issei exclaimed, surprised. He looked up from Itsuki to find his girlfriend, in a different attire from when Itsuki had last seen her.

"Yuma, what's with the new outfit?" Issei ogled the girl. She was now wearing black leather-like straps that clung around and under her breast, barely covering her nipples, a thong-like piece held around her hips with three thin straps, and gloves running right up her arms with small lengths of chain hanging from them.

' _Damn it... I knew there was something off about her._ '

Yuma smiled wickedly at the fallen Itsuki and overwhelmed Issei. She licked her lips, delighted by the feast laid out before her.

"Looks like there's a 'Two-for-One Special' going on right now." Yuma smirked, her voice more intimidating than her once timid self.

"I- ...Issei!" Itsuki called out, catching his friend's attention. "Get out of here!"

"Huh? But..." Issei fumbled around. It was clear this was all quite confusing for the boy.

"Just get out of here!" Itsuki yelled at him.

Issei gave him a worried look and Itsuki understood what he was thinking.

"Dude, just leave me! I'll be alright, just save yourself!"

"But... You have a freaking SPEAR going through your stomach. I've gotta call somebody!" Issei pleaded with him.

"Listen, we'll take care of that later.. Just go!"

Yuma burst out laughing. She wiped fake tears as she continued to laugh.

"I hate to break this _beautiful_ moment between you two lovebirds, but-" she said. "it's your turn, Issei _darling_."

Issei took off running. Itsuki was glad to see that Issei finally trusted Itsuki enough to leave him on his own to survive.

Or maybe he's just a coward.

Yuma saw Issei running. She raised her hand in the air.

"Tsk, tsk. Oh no, my dear Issei-" she said scornfully. "We can't have you escaping, now can we?"

Another glowing spear appeared in the palm of her hand.

' _She's planning on killing Issei!_ ' Itsuki's thoughts snapped into action.

"Now, say goodbye!"

"Hah!" Itsuki roared. He thrust his open palm forward, releasing an explosive wave of energy tearing it's own path down to Yuma.

"What the-" Yuma gasped. The huge wall of ki only inches away from her.

The park and the area around it were swept up from the explosion.

* * *

When the smoke died down, Yuma was nowhere to be seen.

Itsuki worsened his condition with that risky move. Not only was he caught in his own explosion, but he didn't fully have a grasp on manipulating his own ki into energy attacks like that one. It was really stressful on his body, and quite exhausting. He should have started with something smaller, but he needed to end it in one attack.

He panted hard, unable to catch his breath.

"Looks like... I took care of things here..." Itsuki breathed.

"Well", well.. I'm quite impressed."

' _No way!_ '

Itsuki felt all the air leave his lungs suddenly. He was tossed across the park, and skid to a stop.

"I didn't expect that of you..." Yuma commented as she walked up to his injured body.

"Impossible... How?" Itsuki wheezed.

"Simple, actually." Yuma threw another spear, landing inches away from his head.

"You know, that's some power you got there." She complimented. "Almost a little too dangerous to keep around."

Yuma bent over his body. She took hold of his hair and held him up to her face.

"Since you're going to die anyways, I might as well leave you with a little secret." Yuma's smile was sinister.

"Have you heard about the Sacred Gears?" she asked him.

' _Sacred Gears? I can't say I have heard of anything like that.. What is she talking about?_ '

"I'm going to take your silence as a no." Yuma closed her eyes and sighed, frustrated. "Well, where to begin? Sacred Gears are gifts from God to humans, to do miracles on earth and such."

"Okay? And?" Itsuki said. He was struggling a bit, but he can manage speaking for now.

"Well... I'm something known as a Fallen Angel."

"A fallen angel?!" Itsuki exclaimed. He winced from the pain caused by his sudden outburst.

"Yes. Me and the other Fallen Angels agreed that the Sacred Gear you and your friend may have had needed to be examined." Yuma explained. "And I'm glad I took the time to come out here. Turns out your friend has a really troublesome one."

"Issei?"

"Yes, him." Yuma confirmed. "So natural, I told him to meet me here, at this time... so I could kill him."

"No!"

"Yes, of course." Yuma smirked. "Luckily, his Sacred Gear's power isn't as strong as we predicted."

"And by the way, about you..." Yuma smiled darkly, her face overcast with shadow. "You actually don't have a Sacred Gear."

"Then why even bother calling me here?" Itsuki asked her, anger reflected on his face.

"Well-" Yuma paused.

"You're here because you rejected me."

Itsuki couldn't believe his ears. Is Yuma trying to tell him that he's on the edge of his his life JUST because he decided to play it safe and avoid her?

"You crazy bitch..."

Yuma heard Itsuki say this under his breath. It brought a smile to her face.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Issei's long gone. He's probably off to find help by now!" Itsuki hissed.

"Oh, you poor thing." Yuma said, feigning a sweetness in her voice. "I've already informed another Fallen Angel about your friend. He should have died a few minutes ago."

"What?!" Itsuki cried.

' _Damn it! Not Issei!_ '

"Fuck you, Yuma!" Itsuki snapped.

"Oh ho ho... That's cute." She smirked devilishly. She tossed him over into a pile of rubble and debris.

"And by the way, my name is Raynare, not Yuma Amano."

* * *

' _Damn that girl! Damn that Fallen Angel_ '

' _Fuck Yuma Amano. Fuck Raynare._ '

She left him for dead. It was sure to happen. Where else was there for him to go? He couldn't call anybody. His best friend was dead. There was nothing to hold on for anymore.

Itsuki sighed. He held his palm up to his face. His hand was painted red from the blood still pouring out of his stomach wound.

Red. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't help but think about _her_.

' _Rias Gremory... Her hair is red... But why, at a time like this, am I thinking about her?_ '

"Heh heh, I guess this is my fault for not asking Issei for more information on who we're dealing with..." Itsuki mumbled absent-minded. He couldn't feel or hear himself think. He felt his consciousness slipping away from him, and his eyelids grew heavy.

"I guess I can't ever really pay this town back for destroying their park like this." Itsuki trailed on.

' _Please... I just wish this didn't have to happen! I want Issei to be okay, for us to continue our lives... I don't care what the price is, just please! Someone come save us..._ '

"Well, well. It seems like we've got another one," Itsuki heard as he finally slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Itsuki woke to his alarm ringing.

"Huh?"

He looked around, surveying the room. He was back in his room, in his house, in the city.

Letting go a sigh of relief, Itsuki hit the alarm's snooze button.

"It was just a dream, hm? What an exhausting one... I just might skip school today..."

Itsuki plopped back down on his pillow.

...

...

The bed felt weird, and occupied.

"What the hell? Why is it so uncomfortable here?" Itsuki questioned.

He then saw what might be the cause to his problems:

There was a huge person-shaped lump in the covers right next to him.

' _The fuck is this?_ '

Itsuki poked at it. It felt soft, yet at the same time it had structure. He reached under his covers to feel for what it might be. His hand caught hold of something soft and cushion-y.

"What the hell is this?!" Itsuki whispered.

He groped the object.

He was greeted with a faint moan coming from under the covers.

Itsuki jumped out of his bed. He is pressed up against one of the walls in his room.

He held his hand up to his face with an open palm. This hand has sinned.

Itsuki is beginning to understand what's going on...

"WHAT THE HELL!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What. The. HELL?!"

'Well... crap. How the hell did a girl get in here?' Itsuki wondered. His mind is racing.

"Damn it! I'm screwed if Mom finds out about this."

Itsuki slid down the wall to the floor. He buried his face in his lap. He couldn't begin to even imagine what his mother would do to him if she found him like this... Naked with a girl in his- HEY HOLD UP, WHAT!

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" Hyperventilating, Itsuki stopped trying to find out what his mom would do to him, but instead imagined what he would write on his Will. Today's the day, the day Itsuki leaves this earth.

A few minutes passed by. Nothing happened. Isn't today Friday? His mom should have been here already to get him out of bed.

Well, no need for that. He's already well awake.

"Uh..." Itsuki trailed off. Maybe she forgot? Is she even awake herself?

Whatever it is, Itsuki had a little more time to figure out the actions he should take to avoid a horrible situation.

His gaze fell on his bed. More specifically, the girl under the covers.

Itsuki sighed. "Damn."

* * *

After finding something to wear(A black tank top and white shorts with a big red stripe going down the sides), he decided it was about time for some answers.

Itsuki walked from his closet over to his bed. He stared anxiously down at the covers. Who and what's under there? Why is she here?

He gripped the edges of the sheets and covers. His hands unable to stay still. He was shaking, and he didn't even know why.

Is this fear?

"Oh, what the hell...!" He shouted, yanking the layers off the mattress.

The blankets took flight, fluttering in the air. It's beautiful, isn't it, how the world works... Gravity and stu-

"aaaAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Ah.. ah... ah.. ah..." Itsuki stammers. "What... the... absolute... fuck?"

Rias Gremory, a female student a Kuoh Academy(Itsuki's school), spread across the left side of his bed. Not only was she _there_ , but-

"Why is she naked?" Itsuki heard himself whisper.

So much ran through Itsuki's mind in that one moment.

And every single one of those thoughts just made the situation seem worse.

"Agh..!" Itsuki screamed. He held his head, a headache forming.

...

Itsuki decided now would be a great time to wake up Rias... and maybe get take a few aspirin.\

"Itsuki?"

Oh no... That's his mom, and she's right outside the door.

"Is everything okay?" came the muffled voice of Rayne.

"Um- Yeah! Of course everything's great!" Itsuki assured his mother.

"Are you sure? I'm coming in, okay?"

' _Oh shit! This is bad... No, it's goddamned TERRIBLE. Why am I not allowed to lock my door?_ '

The Kurosaki family had a rule against locking doors in their house, in case of emergencies such as fires or something requiring of an ambulance. The only door allowed to be locked here is the one in front.

The doorknob was turned to open the door. Once she got in there, the first thing Rayne saw was a fort of pillows stacked on top of Itsuki's bed.

"Oh, hey Mom! I was just making my bed up," Itsuki lied. Luckily he was able to move quickly, otherwise this wouldn't have ended well.

"Oh... Um.. Okay. Good morning, Itsuki." Itsuki's mother said absently. She couldn't help but stare at the mountainous stacks of pillows laying in front of her.

"Mind if I ask where all of these pillows came from?"

"Okay, bye Mom! See you at Breakfast!" Itsuki rushed his mom out the door.

"But-!"

Successfully removing his mother from the room, Itsuki closed the door behind her. Sighing relieved, Itsuki is now left with more time to figure out what to do with _her_.

Suddenly, Itsuki's phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Itsuki wonders. He hurries over to his bedside table where his mobile phone was connected to its charging cable. He read the Caller ID that appeared on his screen.

"Issei?"

"Hey dude!" Issei replied. Well, that's one time he's been excited to hear someone else's voice Today... Then again, the day is just starting.

"Hey! Bro, I had this crazy dream... and not only that-"

"Let me guess, you woke up with Rias in your bed today?" Issei interrupted.

"What the hell? How'd you know?"

'I know because..." Issei said, becoming serious. "It wasn't any dream."

' _What?_ '

"That wasn't a dream, Itsuki. That stuff happened, for reals," Issei said. Itsuki could detect a small bit of bitterness in Issei's voice.

"No... No way!" Itsuki shouted.

"Yes way. You remember _Raynare_ , right?"

' _He knows her name? No.._ '

"Y-Yeah, what about her?"

"You were nearly killed by her. Luckily, Rias got to you before your condition got any worse."

"R... Rias saved me? How the-"

"Listen up, Itsuki.. I know I should let her tell you firsthand, but I think you deserve to know now.."

"Know what? Issei?" Itsuki called for his friend to answer. Unfortunately, the line cut off.

"Issei? What should I know? What is it?"

" _That I'm a Devil, silly._ "

' _Is that-?_ ' Itsuki looked behind him.

There she was, awake and she's a what?

"I'm sure you know of me by now, but hello. My name is Rias Gremory, and I am a Devil."

* * *

Rias Gremory. What was there to say about her? She's beautiful, smart, and apparently she's

"A Devil?" Itsuki reiterated.

"Mm-hmm!" Rias confirmed. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning. "Is that a problem?"

"Um.. I'm not sure really." Itsuki replied. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, of course." Rias answered. She _does_ realize she needs to elaborate on the details, right?

"What do you mean, 'saving my life?' I'm not in any danger... Am I?"

"Well, not anymore." Rias stated. Her eyes met Itsuki's, who was glad to look anywhere except any lower than that.

"You _do_ remember your encounter with Raynare, correct?" Rias questioned him, crossing both of her legs and then propping one knee up to lay on.

' _Please, put some clothes on..._ '

"Yeah... But, how do you know about that? I thought that was just a dream." Itsuki answered.

"Now listen here.. Don't act like you didn't just get off the phone with your friend Issei. He already explained that this is all 100% reality," Rias stated firmly.

' _So, it's true? Then... How am I still alive?_ '

"If you're wondering how you are currently breathing, you can thank me for that," Rias said with a smile.

"But... But how?" Itsuki wondered.

"I healed you, of course." Rias answered simply.

"And our clothes?" Itsuki asked, a little deadpan this time.

"Well, for one: Materials such as fabrics can obstruct the healing process, and we needed skin-to-skin contact to get my magic to work most efficiently."

"Okay, and two?" Itsuki asked. He glanced away from Rias shyly after hearing that last one.

"I just can't sleep in clothes." Rias put simply.

Itsuki started a coughing fit.

"Wha- **cough** -t?" Itsuki choked.

"You heard me right." Rias smiled.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I would like to ask you a question, Itsuki."

' _You never even asked my name..._ '

"Um.. Sure, whatever you want.. As long as you PLEASE put on some clothes." Itsuki pleaded, covering his eyes.

"Okay, fine. You know, for someone who's friends with Issei, you act nothing like him," Rias said. She stood up from the bed and walked over to a corner in the room where she stored her clothes.

"Thank God my mom didn't see that..."

* * *

"Okay, ask away," Itsuki said. Rias, now fully dressed, sat on Itsuki's bed again.

"Yes, I actually have two things to ask you..." Rias said. "One: You seem to be taking this all very smoothly. Any reason why?"

"Well... Devils and Fallen Angel aren't really the whole highlights of my life. I've seen and heard some weird shit(' _no thanks to you, DAD_ '), so really there's nothing for me to stress too much about. It's not like my world's falling apart at the seams because of this." Itsuki answered.

"Really now? Interesting. That makes me want to hear your response to Question #2 even more," Rias said, amused.

"Well then, ask away."

"Would you consider becoming a Devil?" Rias asked.

"What?!"

"Would you like to give up your life as a human and become a Devil working for me?"

"Wha.. what do you mean by that?"

"You see, Itsuki... Normally I would have completely the transformation while you were out, but..."

"But what?"

"I... I don't know, actually. Like I said, normally I would have already changed you before I healed you, but for some reason I couldn't..." Rias answered.

"But... why?" Itsuki asked. This wasn't making a lot of sense. And she tried converting him from Saiyan to Devil? How is that possible?

Rias reached into one of her pockets. She pulled out a red chess piece.

' _Hey, isn't that a... Pawn?_ '

"You see, Itsuki, this is what's called an 'Evil Piece.' Each one of my Devils in my house represent a chess piece." Rias explained.

"You were _supposed_ to be a pawn, along with Issei."

' _Issei?_ '

"...but, no matter the number of times and number of ways I tried, you body would not accept the chess piece... I wonder if you're even worthy of being a pawn.." Rias wondered. "No. That mustn't be it. Anyone who can do damage like that to a Fallen Angel isn't completely useless."

"I mean, look at your friend Issei, all he did was run and get killed off somewhere close to the park, and his body was accepted by the piece."

"Which reminds me,"("That reminds me of something!") both Rias and Itsuki exclaimed(respectively).

"Hm?" Rias sounded.

"Nah, you can go first.. I just wanted to know something about Issei's killer," Itsuki said.

"Like?"

"Who were they?" Itsuki asked, his expression becoming more serious. "Like, I get that they were a Fallen Angel, Raynare said so herself, but who were they?"

Silence followed. Nobody said anything. No sounds were made.

Itsuki grew impatient. Someone had killed his best friend, and while he had been reincarnated it still happened. This is something the killer is going to have pay with their life for.

"Well?" Itsuki prodded.

"...Fine. That much information I can give you." Rias relented. "The Fallen Angel you are seeking vengeance against... his name is Dohnaseek. He appears to be middle aged with short, black hair. He wears a gray trench coat over a white dress-shirt."

"Dohnaseek.." Itsuki hissed.

"Hey, slow down a second!" Rias caught his attention. "Shouldn't you leave revenge to the one who was killed? You know, Issei?"

"Issei? Killing someone? Now that's a funny thought." Itsuki replied.

"That bad, huh?" Rias sighed. "Anyways, now it's my turn to ask you something, and you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Now, about your little skirmish with Raynare," Rias said. "You don't seem to have access to magic, and yet you caused quite a bit of destruction down there."

"Oh, you want to know about that." Itsuki said while stretching. "To be honest with you, I don't know too much about it myself."

Itsuki held his palm out in front of his face. He studied it. It's true, he doesn't have too strong of a grasp on this stuff. Ki and all of it... He only just now started training with his father, and Vegeta isn't really about taking things slow and teaching. He'd rather show you how to do things in combat than teach.

"All I know is it's based on reserves and your own life force..." Itsuki answered truthfully.

"I see..." Rias noted.

"And what about your offer? What's the catch if I wanted to become a Devil?" Itsuki asked.

Rias was silent for a moment. She looked deep in thought.

' _Does it really take that much? I mean, you should have known the rules of this before you even tried transforming me._ '

"I would assume that, if the Evil Piece won't accept you alive..." Rias spoke up.

"You can't possibly mean-"

"Yes, it mean you would have to forfeit your life in order to be converted." Rias confirmed Itsuki's fears.

"You can't be serious!" Itsuki yelled. There's no way that's happening. Die to be reincarnated? Isn't that what the Dragon Balls are for?

"Yes, I understand it's a bit... much, but there's no other possibility that I see at this current moment." Rias apologized.

"Much? No, that's more than just 'much!' That's more like 'extra,' or 'extreme!'" Itsuki argued.

"Listen, it would mean a lot to your friend if you joined my house." Rias pleaded. "Trust me. Me and my queen see a lot of value of having you around, I wouldn't go this far for anyone for any other reason. So please-"

"Sorry, but the answer's no. Next time I'm on the verge of death, feel free to let me die first. Or kill me if need be."

Rias fell dreadfully silent. She obviously was upset about these turn of events, you could see it on her face.

Minutes went by. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. The tension was high.

But then, suddenly, Rias' face lit up.

"...It's possible, maybe! I'll have to talk to Sirzechs about it.."

Rias shot up suddenly, causing Itsuki to jump a little.

"I'll see you later at school. I'll send for someone to come get you, be prepared." Rias said quickly, heading toward the door.

* * *

Rias left.

' _She's going to send for someone to come get me? I wonder what she wants._ '

"Oh well. It doesn't matter too much." Itsuki yawned. "But seriously, I wonder what's so important that she had to leave so suddenly."

 _Rias Gremory, a devil... Who would have thought... And she definitely doesn't look like how I imagined them to look. She looks... human, just like us._

"Itsuki!" Rayne called from outside his door.

Uh-oh, she sounds pissed... but Itsuki doesn't even notice.

"Coming, Mom!" Itsuki sprung up to get the door.

To Itsuki's unfortunate surprise, his mother IS standing there... With a frying pan in her hand and Rias right next to her.

"Fuck me.."

* * *

 **Hey, I don't normally do this but this is an Author's Note. I just wanted to point out the two comments that helped me write this chapter.**

 _ **Guest #1:**_

1\. Your OC swearing/using colourful word too much

2\. I rather like you OC being neutral, turning into devil is overuse plot which just for the sake of the story because the writer don't know how to write if his OC don't join the Devil -_-

 **1: I tried toning down the swearing, sorry if still to much.**

 **2\. Yeah, I wasn't thinking really. I like my OC being neutral as well... but will it STAY that way.**

 _ **Guest #2:**_

Who the hell is Vegeta's new wife that she's able to stop Vegeta from making sure his shildren aren't cable of blowing up the planet by the time they enter middle school. I ask on one hand out of respect because that women has to have balls the size of medium sized galaxies to even think of trying to pull that shit let alone succeed, and partly out of anger because Vegeta or any of the Z warriors should have gone up to her and said "Lady, you live in a universe polulated by alien empires who have foot soldiers capable of wiping out entire planetary populations on their own, demon that are currently leading a campaign to fuck with history so they might use the engery caused by the changes to ressurect their brethren and unleash them upon the universe, and a cat god who destroys galaxies for fun, why in the Omni-kings name wouldn't you want your kids to be strong?!" Other than that interesting start, little sad you turned your character into a devil but that's really just me nitpicking and it's your story, do with it what you will.

 **Lmao. I'm not sure what time frame this is in. It's definitely AFTER Kid Buu's defeat... and Trunks is grown up now so i's possible that this is after Super... You have a point there, sir/ma'am.**

 **And here's a bonus comment that I just happened to find as I'm typing this now**

 **Super Kamehameha:**

No offense but why is this kid so weak? He's Vegetas son. Also where's Trunks and Bulla in all this

 **I actually wrote in Chapter 1 that Itsuki's mother kept him from training up until roughly a month from the first chapter. And now in this chapter it's been stated that Itsuki has only been training for a little bit and isn't really _taught_ anything. He is thrown into battle and is expected to survive by his father.**

 **Hey, check out my Profile for an important story related poll!**


End file.
